Last Edelweiss Kyuhyun Version
by YeyeGaemGyu
Summary: Mianhae Oppa, andai bisa, aku ingin selama nya bersama mu. Aku menyesal, kenapa kita harus bertemu disaat-saat terakhir ku? kenapa kita tidak dipertemukan dari dulu? Kenapa waktu kita begitu singkat? Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun, jeongmal Saranghaeyo. / Sad Romance


Title : Last Edelweiss "KyuHyun Version"

Cast : Bae Su Ji, Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae, Lee Hyuk Jae, Kim Young Woon, Shin Dong Hae, Choi Siwon dan Kim Heechul.

Rating : T

Author : Yeye_GaemGyu

Genre : Sad Romace

Summary : _Mianhae Oppa, andai bisa, aku ingin selama nya bersama mu. Aku menyesal, kenapa kita harus bertemu disaat-saat terakhir ku? kenapa kita tidak dipertemukan dari dulu? Kenapa waktu kita begitu singkat? Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun, jeongmal Saranghaeyo._

.

.

Last Edelweiss

Kyuhyun kembali menatap buket bunga Edelweiss didepan pintu. Dari seminggu yang lalu, ia selalu menemukan buket bunga Edelweiss yang ditujukan pada nya tergeletak manis di depan pintu dorm. Kyuhyun tersenyum, siapapun pengirim nya ia sangat berterima kasih. Sebagai bunga lambang keabadian, Kyuhyun benar-benar menyukai bunga Edelweiss.

"Lagi?" Sungmin melotot ketika melihat Dongsaeng nya dengan riang membawa Buket bunga kedalam Dorm.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia meletakkan buket bunga kedalam Vas besar disudut ruangan.

"Apa kau tidak penasaran siapa pengirim nya?" Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun sambil mengunyah cemilan nya.

"Sudah pasti dia penggemar ku Hyung!" Kyuhyun menyusuri setiap kelopak bunga. Senyuman manis selalu tersungging dari bibir seksi nya.

"Bagaimana kalau besok pagi kita intip?" usul Donghae. "Aku jadi penasaran siapa pengirim nya."

"Tidak usah!" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Waeyo?" Protes Donghae.

Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dengan tajam. "Aku sudah tau apa isi otak mu." Cibir Kyuhyun. "Kalau dia seorang yeoja dan Yeopo kau pasti akan meminta nomor ponsel nya."

"Mwo?" Donghae melotot. "Yaa Magnae! Kau benar-benar!" Donghae melempari Kyuhyun dengan bantal yang dipegang nya.

Dengan gesit Kyuhyun mengelak. Detik berikut nya ia balas melempari Donghae. Diluar dugaan Donghae juga gesit mengelak. Namun malang bagi Ryeowook yang berada di samping Donghae. Namja imut yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan buku masakan nya itu tidak menyadari bahaya yang mengancam. Akibat nya bantal yang dilempar Kyuhyun tepat mengenai kepala nya.

"Yaa!" teriak Ryeowook. "Apa yang kau lakukan Eoh?" ia melototi Kyuhyun.

"Ahh Mianhae Ryeowook-ah, aku tidak sengaja!" jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah tanpa dosa nya.

Ryeowook menatap Kyuhyun dengan gemas. Sedangkan mulut nya komat kamit tidak jelas.

:::::::::::::::::::::

ooooooooo

:::::::::::::::::::::

Kyuhyun memencet tombol lift menuju lantai 11. Suasana sekitar dorm masih sepi, mungkin karena jam masih menunjukkan pukul 06.00 Kst. Begitu pintu lift terbuka, ia melangkah gontai menuju Dorm. Namun Kyuhyun tertegun ketika melihat seorang Yeoja berada di depan Dorm. Yeoja itu bermaksud segera berlalu, namun ia kaget ketika melihat Kyuhyun telah berdiri di belakang nya.

Dengan tatapan tajam nya Kyuhyun memperhatikan Yeoja itu dari atas sampai bawah. Cantik, kata itulah yang pertama kali melintas dipikiran Kyuhyun.

"Nuguya?" Tanya Kyuhyun lembut.

Yeoja itu tidak segera menjawab, ia menatap Kyuhyun seolah-olah tidak percaya kalau namja dihadapan nya itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun Super Junior.

Untuk beberapa detik lama nya Kyuhyun menunggu jawaban dari yeoja dihadapan nya. Ketika yeoja itu memilih untuk membisu, Kyuhyun menatap kearah pintu Dorm, disana terletak buket bunga Edelweiss. Namja tampan itu menyipitkan mata nya, sebelum akhir nya beralih kembali pada wajah cantik dihadapan nya.

"Jadi kau yang selalu mengirimi ku bunga?" Kyuhyun tersenyum manis ketika Yeoja itu mengangguk. "Gomapta..!"

Yeoja itu menatap Kyuhyun. "Mianhae aku mengirimi mu bunga itu." Sesal nya.

"Gwaenchana, aku menyukai nya."

Yeoja itu kembali menatap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi polos nya. "Jinjjayo? Gamsamnida Kyuhyun Oppa." Ia membungkuk 45 derajat dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"Jadi, siapa nama mu?"

"Suzy."

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia kemudian berjalan melewati Suzy yang masih mematung. Namja tampan itu mengambil buket Bunga didepan dorm.

"Aku sangat menyukai bunga Edelweiss." Ucap Kyuhyun jujur.

Suzy berbalik, ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Apa kau punya waktu?"

"Ye?" Suzy balik bertanya.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan sebentar. Ini awal musim gugur, aku ingin melihat daun-daun yang berguguran dipagi hari." Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap Suzy. Entah kenapa begitu melihat yeoja itu, dia sangat ingin mengenal nya lebih jauh.

Suzy mengangguk. "Tapi bagaimana kalau penggemar mu melihat nya?"

Kyuhyun tertawa merdu. "Tenang lah!" namja itu kemudian memasang topi dan masker nya, tidak lupa ia menambahkan kacamata hitam untuk menyamarkan penampilan nya. "kajja!"

Suzy mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang. Kedua nya menuju parkiran dengan langkah kaku.

:::::::::::::::::::::

Ooooooooo

:::::::::::::::::::::

Kyuhyun menghentikan mobil nya tepat disebuah jalanan yang lengang, masih dalam lokasi Han Gang Park. Dikiri dan kanan jalan terdapat pohon-pohon yang daun nya telah menguning. Beberapa daun itu berguguran ketika ditiup angin.

"Uwaaahhh…." Suzy menatap sekeliling nya dengan takjub.

"Kau menyukai nya?" Kyuhyun menatap Yeoja disebelah nya, namja itu sengaja membuka atap mobil nya.

Suzy mengangguk. "Ne."

"Kau menyukai musim gugur?"

"Aku menyukai nya, tapi aku lebih suka musim dingin." Jawab Suzy tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Kyuhyun tertarik. Ia merubah posisi duduk nya jadi menyamping kearah Suzy.

"Aku sangat menyukai salju, warna nya putih." Untuk pertama kali nya Suzy melihat kearah Kyuhyun.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyukai musim gugur?" Kyuhyun menatap Suzy, ia enggan mengalihkan tatapan nya dari wajah cantik itu.

Suzy tertegun sejenak, ia menatap manic hitam Kyuhyun. "Karena di musim gugur ini lah pertama kali nya aku mengenal mu dan Super Junior."

Kyuhyun tergelak. "Kau penggemar ku?"

"Aku penggemar mu, tapi aku juga menyukai hyungdeul mu." Suzy tersenyum manis.

Kyuhyun balas tersenyum. "Rumah mu dimana?"

"Busan."

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun membelalakkan mata nya. "Jadi setiap pagi kau datang dari Busan hanya untuk memberikan bunga itu?"

Suzy menggeleng. "Satu minggu yang lalu aku tinggal di Seoul. Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan mu." Ucap nya tulus.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Lalu kapan kau akan kembali?"

"Molla." Suzy menarik nafas berat seolah-olah ada beban berat yang tengah dipikul nya. Ia kembali menatap Kyuhyun. "Aku senang, akhir nya aku bisa bertemu dengan mu. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya kalau aku tengah bersama mu saat ini."

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Kalau begitu maukah kau melihat daun-daun yang berguguran setiap pagi dengan ku?"

Suzy membelalak kaget. "Setiap pagi? Tapi bukan kah kau sangat sibuk."

Kyuhyun menggaruk kepala nya. "Ahh mianhae aku lupa. Kalau begitu kita melihat nya saat ada waktu senggang. Tidak peduli pagi, siang atau pun malam." Ucap Kyuhyun. Ia sendiri heran kenapa ia mau melakukan hal itu, padahal ia baru mengenal Suzy beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Tapi aku takut kau akan kerepotan."

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat. "Aku malahan senang."

Suzy menatap Kyuhyun, ia kemudian mengangguk. "Lalu apa yang kau lakukan tadi? Apa kau ada jadwal sampai pagi?"

"Aniy, aku dari rumah orang tua ku." Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Semalam aku menginap disana."

Suzy mengangguk paham. Ia kembali memperhatikan daun-daun yang berguguran ditiup angin.

:::::::::::::::::::::

ooooooooo

::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ada apa kalian memanggil ku?" Yesung membenarkan letak topi nya. Ia memperhatikan Heechul dan dongsaengdeul nya.

"Ada yang ingin kami bicara kan Hyung." Jawab Shindong.

Saat ini semua member Super Junior kecuali Kyuhyun dan Leeteuk tengah berkumpul di Dorm lantai 12. Mereka sengaja memanggil Yesung yang tengah libur untuk datang ke Dorm.

"Katakan." Yesung menyeruput teh yang dihidang kan Ryeowook. Ia menepuk pelan bahu Ryeowook ketika namja imut itu duduk disebelah nya.

"Akhir-akhir ini Kyuhyun terlihat aneh." Heechul membuka pembicaraan.

"Aneh bagaimana Hyung?" Yesung menyipitkan mata nya.

"Begini hyung." Kali ini Kangin yang berbicara. "Sudah tiga minggu ini Kyuhyun selalu menyempatkan waktu nya untuk pergi bersama seorang Yeoja."

"Lalu apa nya yang aneh? Bukan kah itu normal?" Yesung balik bertanya.

"Masalah nya Hyung, Kyuhyun itu jalan bersama salah seorang Sparkyu. Dia yeoja yang selalu mengirimkan Buket Edelweiss untuk Kyuhyun. Magnae kita itu seperti orang yang tengah jatuh cinta." Kali ini Siwon yang menerangkan.

"Apa jangan-jangan mereka sudah jadian?" terka Ryeowook.

Yesung melongo.

"Aku khawatir kalau ada fans atau paparazy yang melihat mereka." Gumam Heechul.

"Tapi Kyuhyunnie pasti bisa mengatasi nya." Bela Sungmin. "Dia tidak seceroboh itu."

"Tapi Minnie Hyung, Kyuhyunnie itu bukan tipe manusia yang sadar kamera." Donghae mengingatkan.

"Kita lihat saja perkembangan nya." Balas Eunhyuk. "Aku khawatir kalau Manager Hyung mengetahui nya. Kalian kan tau kita dilarang menjalin hubungan dengan Yeoja."

"Tapi yeoja nya neomu yeopo." Gumam Donghae.

"Kau pernah bertemu dengan nya Hyung?" Ryeowook menatap Donghae.

Donghae mengangguk. "Aku bertemu ketika yeoja itu menunggu Kyuhyun diparkiran Dorm. Dia terlihat cantik alami."

"Aku jadi penasaran." Sambung Heechul. "Tapi aku yakin dia tidak secantik aku." Heechul mengambil kaca diatas meja, namja cantik itu tersenyum mengagumi diri nya sendiri.

Semua member langsung terbatuk.

"Wae?" Heechul melototi Dongsaengdeul nya.

"Aniy Hyung." Jawab Dongsaeng nya serempak. Mereka menatap Heechul dengan ngeri.

:::::::::::::::::::::

ooooooooo

:::::::::::::::::::::

Kyuhyun menatap Suzy yang duduk manis disamping nya. Dengan santai namja tampan itu merangkul Suzy menyusuri taman dipinggir sungai Han. Sesekali mata nya memperhatikan wajah Suzy yang semakin hari terlihat semakin pucat.

"Apa kau kedinginan?" Kyuhyun menyelipkan sebagian rambut kebalik telinga Suzy.

Suzy menggeleng, ia menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum.

"Atau kau lapar?"

Suzy kembali menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin bersama mu."

Kyuhyun mengusap lembut bahu Suzy. "Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan mu. Mianhae kita terpaksa menyembunyikan hubungan ini. Kau tau kan peraturan agensi ku sangat ketat."

Suzy mengangguk. "Gwaenchana."

Kedua nya kembali menyusuri jalan pinggiran sungai Han.

"Besok tepat satu bulan aku memberikan bunga Edelweiss pada mu." Suzy tersenyum.

"Kau mengingat nya?"

Suzy mengangguk. "Aku membawa buket bunga yang baru untuk mu, kuletakkan di jok belakang mobil." Ucap Suzy.

Kyuhyun tersenyum. Ia kemudian menarik Suzy untuk duduk di kursi taman. Kedua nya menikmati pemandangan sungai Han dengan latar belakang Han Gang Park. Kerlap kerlip lampu disepanjang sungai Han terlihat jelas dari sana.

"Aku tidak menyangka akhir nya bisa menikmati malam musim gugur bersama orang yang kusayangi." Kyuhyun mengusap pipi Suzy dengan mesra.

Suzy tersenyum. Ia menyandarkan kepala nya dilengan Kyuhyun. Mata nya terus memandang lurus kearah Sungai Han.

"Aku bahkan tidak lebih tidak percaya." Balas nya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh. "Saranghae." Ia memeluk Suzy dengan lembut.

"Nado Saranghae." Suzy tersenyum ketika Kyuhyun mengecup kepala nya.

"Kapan kau kembali ke Busan?"

Suzy terdiam sejenak. "Mungkin besok." Jawab nya.

"Aku akan sering mengunjungi mu."

Suzy hanya terdiam. "Oppa." Ucap nya kemudian.

"Ne?"

"Aku benar-benar mencintai mu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia mempererat pelukan nya. "Arra!"

"Aku takut kau lupakan."

Kali ini Kyuhyun tertawa merdu. "Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan orang yang kucintai. Setelah sekian tahun lama nya, akhir nya aku kembali merasakan cinta dihati ku. mana mungkin semudah itu aku melupakan mu." Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambut Suzy. "Bolehkah besok aku mengantar mu ke Busan? Kebetulan besok jadwal ku kosong."

Suzy menatap Kyuhyun. Ia kemudian mengangguk. "Tapi besok aku akan ke Rumah Sakit Kang Nam dulu."

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung.

"Seseorang yang kukenal mengalami kecelakaan." Jawab Suzy dengan suara bergetar. Kyuhyun yakin hubungan Suzy sangat erat dengan orang itu.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjemput mu kesana. Kenalan mu dirawat dikamar mana?"

"VIP kamar no 13." Jawab Suzy pelan.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, ia kembali mengecup rambut Suzy.

Suzy menarik nafas berat. "Saranghae." Ucap nya lagi.

Kyuhyun mengerut bingung. "Ada apa dengan mu eoh?"

Suzy menggeleng. "Gwaenchana. Oppa, aku punya permintaan."

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun menatap Suzy dengan manic hitam nya.

Suzy terdiam sejenak. "Kiss me."

Kyuhyun tertegun, ia berusaha mencerna kata-kata Suzy sebelum akhir nya ia melotot kaget. "Mwo?"

"Waeyo? Kau tidak mau?" Suzy menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan lembut.

Kyuhyun tertegun. Ia menelan saliva nya dengan susah payah. Wajah Suzy begitu dekat. Walau ia sering melakukan adegan Kissing di drama musical tapi entah kenapa ia begitu gugup ketika melakukan dengan Yeojachingu nya sendiri. Dengan ragu Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah Suzy. Ketika akhir nya bibir mereka bertemu, Kyuhyun mengecup nya dengan lembut. Merasa kan bibir Suzy nan dingin. Ia tersenyum ketika melepaskan kecupan nya. Mata nya yang bulat menatap wajah cantik didepan nya.

"Gomapta." Bisik Suzy lembut. Ia memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat seakan-akan takut kehilangan namja tampan itu.

:::::::::::::::::::

Ooooooooo

::::::::::::::::::

Kyuhyun melangkah kan kaki nya menyusuri lorong Rumah Sakit. Ia memasuki ruangan VIP, namja tampan itu memperbaiki letak topi dan masker nya ketika beberapa orang menatap curiga pada nya. Mata indah Kyuhyun mencari-cari kamar nomor 13. Ia tersenyum ketika mendapati kamar yang dicari nya. Dengan pelan Kyuhyun membuka pintu nya. Ia mengerut bingung ketika mendapati orang-orang yang tak dikenali nya tengah mengerumuni seorang pasien.

"Nuguya?" Tanya seorang Ahjumma, mata nya terlihat sembab.

"Mianhae, aku teman nya Suzy. Kata nya dia ada dikamar ini." Kyuhyun membungkuk hormat.

Ahjumma itu mengangguk. "Ne dia ada disini."

Kyuhyun mengerut bingung. Ia tidak menemukan Suzy diantara ketiga keluarga pasien. Apa Suzy tengah keluar? Mata nya kemudian beralih pada pasien yang tengah terbaring. Ia melonjak kaget. Wajah yeoja itu begitu mirip dengan Suzy. Kyuhyun membuka masker dan topi nya, menghiraukan keluarga pasien yang berseru tertahan ketika mengetahui siapa dia ada nya.

"Kau Kyuhyun-ssi?" seorang namja menatap Kyuhyun dengan kaget.

Kyuhyun tersenyum mengangguk. "Apa dia kembaran Suzy? mereka terlihat sangat mirip" ucap nya.

"Dia Suzy." jawab seorang Yeoja.

Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget. "Andwae! Bagaimana mungkin?" Kyuhyun menatap sosok yang terbaring diranjang. Begitu pucat dan kurus. Dibeberapa bagian wajah tangan tangan nya terlihat luka dan memar. "Semalam dia masih bersama ku. apa yang terjadi pada nya?" Kyuhyun menatap keluarga pasien satu persatu.

"Semalam?" namja yang tadi mengenali nya mengerut heran. "Apa maksud mu Kyuhyun-ssi?"

"Semalam aku bersama nya." Kyuhyun menatap keluarga Suzy, ia mengerut bingung ketika mereka menggeleng.

"Suzy mengalami kecelakaan sebulan yang lalu dan dia koma sampai saat ini." Terang namja itu.

Kyuhyun merasa kan persendian nya terlepas. Sebulan yang lalu? Bagaimana mungkin? Lalu siapa yang selama ini bersama nya? Kyuhyun menatap Yeoja yang terbaring diranjang. Mata nya menjelajahi alat-alat kedokteran yang terpasang ditubuh yeoja itu. Ia kemudian beralih ke monitor yang berada di samping ranjang. Dengan kaku Kyuhyun mendekati ranjang Suzy. Ia kemudian beralih pada keluarga nya.

"Bolehkah aku bersama nya sebentar?"

Keluarga Suzy mengangguk, mereka berlalu keluar. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun bersama Suzy.

Kyuhyun menatap Suzy, ia membiarkan bening mengalir dipipi nya. "Bagaimana mungkin kau telah terbaring selama sebulan? Padahal baru semalam aku bertemu dengan mu. Chagi-ya, apa kau mendengar ku? aku tidak peduli walau yang bertemu dengan ku itu adalah Roh mu. Aku tetap mencintai mu Bae Su Ji. Aku menyayangi mu. Aku takut kehilangan mu." Kyuhyun terisak, ia membenamkan wajah nya dikasur. Ingin rasa nya ia mengecup tangan Suzy, namun tangan itu penuh luka, dan ia takut menyakiti yeoja yang dicintai nya.

Kyuhyun terbangun ketika merasakan sentuhan lembut dikepala nya. Ia mendapati Suzy tengah menatap nya.

"Suzy-ah." Ucap nya. "Kau sudah sadar?" Kyuhyun menatap Suzy dengan gembira.

"Mianhae." Bisik Suzy lemah.

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Saranghae." Bisik nya. "Kau harus cepat sembuh."

Suzy menatap Kyuhyun dengan sayu. "Mianhae oppa, aku telah membohongi mu."

"Gwaenchana." Kyuhyun tersenyum.

"Gomawo Oppa, kau telah mengisi hari-hari ku selama sebulan ini." Suzy mengernyit ketika merasakan sakit dibeberapa bagian tubuh nya. "Aku bahagia, akhir nya aku bisa bertemu dengan mu disaat-saat terakhir ku."

Bibir Kyuhyun bergetar menahan tangis. Ia menatap Suzy dengan lembut. "Kau jangan bicara seperti itu, kau harus sembuh. Setelah kau sembuh aku berjanji akan menikah dengan mu." Dengan lembut Kyuhyun mengusap bening disudut mata Suzy.

Suzy tersenyum tipis. "Apa kau sudah mengambil bunga Edelweiss di jok belakang?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia menatap Suzy dengan cemas. Apalagi ketika Yeoja itu terlihat susah bernafas.

"Jaga bunga itu seperti kau menjaga cinta ku yang tulus dan abadi. Jaga bunga itu seperti kau menjaga cinta kita."

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Ia membiarkan air mata kembali membasahi pipi nya.

"Saranghae Oppa, andai kita dipertemukan lebih awal."

Kyuhyun memejamkan mata nya sebelum akhir nya ia kembali menatap Suzy. "Jangan tinggalkan aku, hanya kau yang bisa membuat waktu ku jadi berharga. Hanya kau yang bisa mengisi kekosongan hati ku."

Suzy menatap Kyuhyun, setetes bening kembali mengalir. "Mianhae Oppa. Andai aku bisa, aku ingin selama nya berada disisi mu. Percaya lah, kita hanya dipisahkan oleh kematian, suatu hari nanti kita pasti bertemu lagi. Terima kasih karena kau telah membuat waktu ku jadi bermakna." Suzy mengerang. "Saranghae." Ucap nya. Suzy menarik nafas nya dengan berat, ia menatap Kyuhyun, mata nya menyiratkan penyesalan.

_Mianhae Oppa, andai bisa, aku ingin selama nya bersama mu. Aku menyesal, kenapa kita harus bertemu disaat-saat terakhir ku? kenapa kita tidak dipertemukan dari dulu? Kenapa waktu kita begitu singkat? Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun, jeongmal Saranghaeyo._

Kemudian mata itu tertutup untuk selama nya. Meninggalkan orang-orang yang mencintai nya, meninggalkan orang yang dicintai nya. Meninggalkan kenangan manis yang pernah mereka lalui.

Kyuhyun tertegun. "Andwae… Suzy-ah.. Andwae….!" Teriak nya. Ia menepuk-nepuk bagian pipi Suzy yang tidak terluka, namun mata itu tetap tertutup. "Suzy-ah, buka mata mu Chagi! Jangan tinggalkan aku!" Kyuhyun terisak, ia memeluk tubuh tanpa nyawa itu dengan pilu. Satu persatu kenangan mereka mulai membayang dikepala nya. Kyuhyun terisak lebih keras. Ia bahkan tetap terisak ketika keluarga Suzy melongok kedalam dan mendapati Dongsaeng dan anak mereka telah tiada.

_Dan seperti suara nafas nya yang berhenti, saat itu pulalah waktu ku terhenti._

:::::::::::::::::::::

oooooooooo

:::::::::::::::::::::

Kyuhyun menatap buket-buket bunga Edelweiss pemberian Suzy yang dirangkai nya jadi satu didalam sebuah Vas. Ia memisahkan satu buket bunga Edelweiss terakhir dari Suzy. Bunga itu diletakkan nya didalam Vas dan dipajang diatas TV. Ingatan nya melayang kebeberapa saat yang lalu usai pemakaman Suzy. Bae Ji Hoo kakak nya Suzy menemui nya.

_**Flashback On**_

"Kyuhyun-ssi."

Kyuhyun berbalik, mata nya yang sembab menatap Ji Hoo. "Ne Hyung?"

"Apa kau benar-benar bertemu Suzy sebulan yang lalu?" Ji Hoo menatap Kyuhyun intens.

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Dia sering mengirimkan bunga Edelweiss untuk ku. Waeyo?"

Ji Hoo menggeleng. "Kecelakaan itu terjadi sebulan yang lalu. Saat itu Suzy sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Seoul. Dia ingin menemui mu, dia ingin berbicara dengan mu. Dia sangat mengagumi mu. Namun sayang, mobil yang ditumpangi nya selip dan masuk jurang. Suzy saat itu kritis, ia segera dilarikan kerumah sakit. Sejak saat itu Suzy mengalami koma." Ji Hoo menarik nafas berat sebelum akhir nya melanjutkan. "Aku tidak menyangka kalau Raga halus nya sering menemui mu. Gamsahamnida Kyuhyun-ssi kau telah membuat hari-hari Dongsaeng ku lebih berwarna."

Kyuhyun mengangguk berat. Ia mengusap bening yang mengalir dipipi nya.

_**Flashback Off**_

Kyuhyun menarik nafas berat. Mata nya tak lepas memandangi bunga terakhir dari Suzy. Bunga keabadian, bunga yang melambangkan ketulusan cinta dan pengorbanan. Kyuhyun mendesah berat. Kenapa ia harus bertemu disaat-saat terakhir Suzy? Kenapa mereka tidak dipertemukan dari dulu?

"Kyuhyunnie! Apa kau tidak makan?" tegur Sungmin, ia menatap piring berisi makanan diatas meja. Ia yakin Kyuhyun belum menyentuh nya sama sekali. "Dari kemaren kau belum makan."

Kyuhyun menggeleng. "Aku tidak lapar Hyung."

"Kyu, jangan menyiksa diri mu. Suzy pasti tidak ingin melihat mu seperti ini." Hibur Sungmin.

"Aku merasa tidak bernyawa lagi Hyung."

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun. "Kau tau seiring berjalan nya waktu kau pasti bisa melupakan semua nya. Hari ini akan jadi hari esok, dan hari esok akan jadi hari selanjut nya. Suatu saat nanti kau pasti bisa melupakan kesedihan mu. Bangkit lah, jangan biarkan kesedihan mu membuat mu terpuruk dan akhir nya jatuh. Kau dongsaeng ku yang kuat Kyuhyunnie."

Kyuhyun kembali terisak dipelukan Sungmin. "Aku akan mencoba Hyung, aku akan mencoba untuk kembali berdiri. Karena itu, tetaplah disisi ku. aku tidak tau apakah aku akan kembali kuat jika tanpa kalian."

Sungmin mengangguk. tanpa Kyuhyun sadari, semua Hyungdeul menatap nya dengan mata berkaca-kaca dari balik pintu.

_Kyuhyunnie kau harus kuat saeng, kau harus bisa mengalahkan keangkuhan dunia. Kami akan selalu berjalan bersama mu, kami akan selalu memegang tangan mu. _

:::::::::::::::::::::

ooooooooo

:::::::::::::::::::::

The End

.

.

Hohoho akhir nya yang Kyuhyun Version kelar juga.

Gomawo buat readers sekalian!^^

Jangan lupa Review nya…

Untuk Yesung dan Ryeowook Version

Udah Update beberapa waktu yang lalu..


End file.
